Club Cinderella
by Death God Raven
Summary: Vincent está sumido en la depresión por la ruptura con cierto albino del cual ya no quiere ver ni en pintura, pero como el universo es cruel, nada le saldrá como quiere. Más con la aparición de un empleo que pondrá su vida y su mente de cabeza. Nuevo fic Vincent x Break.
1. TE ODIO

**CLUB CINDERELLA**

**CAPITULO 01: TE DETESTO ICEBERG PARLANTE**

* * *

Vincent estaba molesto, no podía creer que aquellos 2,000 dólares a la semana le fueran a costar tanto, su indignación era demasiada para ser expresada en palabras en estos momentos. Había sido obligado a llevar un vestido de encajes negro con motivos de rosas y cuello V para resaltar algo que no tenía por ser hombre, era increíble como lo habían peinado, parecía algo hecho para una fiesta de salón o eso podía admirar usando de espejo una copa que tenía a mano.

Uno de los miembros de la mesa al ver a la "anfitriona" algo descuidada empezó a pasar su mano sobre la pierna de él, a Vincent de inmediato se le crisparon los nervios, ¡qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo! Intentó zafarse pero el hombre estaba borracho y no hacía caso de los insultos que le dedicaba; estaba a punto de golpearlo pero otro borracho que estaba en la misma mesa dormido decidió unirse a la fiesta y lo agarró por los brazos desde la espalda, quedando a indefenso ante el primer borracho.

L-Linda, ahora n-no puedes decir que no – la mano del primer borracho comenzó a subir el vestido de encaje negro que tenía, muy pronto estaría cerca de la ropa interior y estaría en problemas. Descubrirían su secreto y todo estaría perdido, si fallaba tendría una enorme deuda sobre su cabeza.

¿Cómo diablos se había metido en esto? Recordaba que estaba frustrado y enojado por los desplantes de cierta persona que no quería ver el resto de su vida si era posible, pero al estar en la misma universidad y al compartir algunas clases, pues… era imposible.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**UNAS HORAS ANTES…**

* * *

Esa mañana el rubio se encontraba lidiando con un pésimo estado de ánimo, había pasado una semana desde San Valentín y aún no había nada en el buzón. Entre más profundizaba en el asunto, más sentía que su cabeza explotaría haciendo caer sus sesos por todos lados por la furia que cargaba. Las palabras que había dicho hace algunos meses esa persona regresaban a su mente como una película con muchos detalles que no estaba feliz de recordar.

"Vincent, solo te veo como mi amigo" eso fue lo que siempre le repitió por meses. Y él para no perder el vínculo aceptó tontamente aunque sufriera con la esperanza de que quizás cambiaría de idea, sabía que el albino tenía muchos problemas y no quería presionarlo. Pero a medida que pasaron los meses, incluso siendo su amigo fue menos que eso, cuando fue la persona con quien más congeniaba, ahora aunque lo hiciera, todo lo que saliera de su boca sería tomado de mala forma y cada vez todo se distanció, hasta el punto en que fue menos que una roca cualquiera del suelo.

Y pudo darse cuenta en ese día tan especial para todos, tal vez antes para él no tanto pero en el fondo quizás esperaba algún gesto, ya que su "amistad - noviazgo" no había sido un suceso que "no sucedió" si no algo grande, al menos para él. Pero su gran tonto amigo actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, incluso su lado divertido se había vuelto totalmente aburrido, para todo tenía un comentario agrio que dañaba el momento y mejor todavía, ahora resultaba que le importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

Quejas como esas inundaban los pensamientos del rubio a diario sin poder hacerlos escapar de su boca como debía, conocía la forma tonta de tomar sus quejas el peliblanco y sabía que el trato sería peor. No era como las personas normales que solo intentan analizar el problema que se les plantea, no, era de esas que no le gusta complicarse la existencia y simplemente quitan del camino lo que les estorba. Era genial enfrentarse cada día con esa actitud, ya no sabía la razón por la que se había enamorado de semejante iceberg parlante.

Pero la de San Valentín había rebasado el vaso por completo, todo era gracias a esa nueva amiga que tenía, la estudiante de enfermería que era perfecta en todo, tanto que ya le daba asco. Nunca le había tenido tanta rabia a alguien, además del susodicho no. Su modo de comportamiento lo hallaba molesto en el sentido de que era una mujer superficial, de esas que buscan romance y belleza a la vez, si, todas lo buscan por obviedad pero ella lo exageraba y en un sentido más amplio lo veía como deber. Sabía de antemano que ella le tenía un aprecio extraño a Break y eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, a excepción del imbécil en cuestión que no se daba cuenta de nada y al final le decía que eran ideas suyas. Ahora gracias a la gran ruptura y al estado actual, ella había ganado terreno en el tiempo de él, no podía hacer nada ya que incluso Break lo evadía con excusas baratas de que debía estudiar y al final, ella acababa con él en algún lado.

Y justo ese día, el 14 de febrero, le había visto a ella con un regalo de "amistad" de parte de él…

Y ahora se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba esa amistad que tanto le profesaba él? ¿Para qué le insistió tanto que fueran amigos? Si al final nunca lo sería de verdad…estaba frustrándose solo pensando, ya no tenía ganas de aparecer a dar sus respectivas clases de la tarde, solo quería hundirse en una botella de vino Merlot que había sobrado de Navidad. De todas formas nadie le importaría si estaba o no, su presencia daba lo mismo, por lo menos hoy quería pasar de todo.

Mientras buscaba la condenada botella que estaba atascada entre el mueble de los libros y el sillón, por accidente tiró el teléfono y algunos libros al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo al caer sobre él. Maldecía su torpeza, ¿es que nada podía salirle bien?

Recogió con fastidio todo lo que había tirado hasta que una tarjeta roja llamó su atención, había escapado de los libros que viejos que había pedido en la biblioteca la semana pasada. Decía "Únete a nuestro cuerpo de trabajo, pagamos 2000 dólares a la semana como salario base, adicionalmente comisión dependiendo de las ventas", el solo leer esa presentación le hacía sospechar que no era un trabajo digno. La tiró a un lado sin pensárselo dos veces, estaba en la podrida pero jamás caería tan bajo como para trabajar ahí.

* * *

**1 HORA DESPUÉS…**

Y aquí se encontraba, frente a un sitio en el barrio rojo que tenía un enorme letrero de neón que decían "Club Cinderella", no podía imaginar a quién se le había ocurrido ponerle ese nombre tan irónico por el lugar en que estaban ubicados. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría ahí, además solo habían fotos de mujeres hermosas en los letreros y no le llamaban la atención. Su estomago rugió recordándole su situación económica, tal vez su trabajo consistiría en ser un limpiador, intentó convencerse desesperadamente de ello. Si era así lo haría gustoso, siempre y cuando pagaran la cantidad que decía en la tarjeta, tampoco es que pudiera escoger el trabajo que podía hacer.

Tocó la puerta que daba al callejón, una joven con expresión de cansancio abrió la puerta, sus cabellos desordenados y negros dejaban ver uno de sus ojos verdes que usó para mirarlo de arriba abajo como analizando un producto que acababa de llegar.

¡Shima llegó otro! – gritó la chica a alguien que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Otra chica de cabello verde oscuro apareció feliz frente a él, ella limpió sus lentes para verlo bien. No le gustaba esa sensación de que lo estuvieran estudiando tanto sin decirle la razón, ya estaba a punto de largarse por donde había venido, no estaba para perder el tiempo aquí en cosas extrañas. Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando Shima lo agarró por los hombros.

¡Estás contratado por tu hermoso cabello! – dijo la peliverde emocionada, Vincent no entendía la extraña felicidad de la joven y tampoco la razón tan tonta por la que ahora tenía trabajo.

¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? - preguntó el rubio algo dubitativo, el asunto no le terminaba de cuadrar aún. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos sin entender la pregunta.

Pues…ya sabes…eso, dile tú, Mei – dijo Shima sin querer explicar.

Supongo que es mejor verlo que hacerlo para entenderlo – Mei sin mediar más palabras que las antes mencionadas, llevó del brazo a Vincent hacia un cuarto, Shima lo seguía desde más atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron unos gritos desgarradores por parte del rubio.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ahora estaba aquí luchando por su "castidad" con unos borrachos, era increíble y chistosa la situación, si fuera una persona con sentido del humor claro, pero como no lo era, estaba entrando en pánico.

"Si ellos descubren que eres un chico, los gastos de vestido, maquillaje y tintorería serán puestos en tu cuenta por poner en peligro la reputación del local, nadie aquí sabe que los que atienden son chicos vestidos de mujer" – Mei le dijó con un aura amenazante que le recordaba cierta conocida cuando no quería hacerle un favor. Tendría una deuda de 5,000 dólares que no tenía, por culpa de esos dos, tampoco podía gritar por ayuda.

"Recuerda que no deben tomar tanto en esta cena, debes entretenerlos para qué no se pasen, hoy no tenemos a Jimmy el seguridad" – dijo Shima tranquilamente como tirándole todo el peso de la operación en sus hombros.

Estaba perdido, lo viera como lo viera, no podía pedir ayuda y mucho menos podían descubrir su género, lo único bueno era que el motivo de esa noche era fiesta de disfraces y por ello debía llevar una máscara en la cara, no corría el riesgo de ser reconocido por nadie. Pero eso no quitaba el problema actual, estaba a punto de ser violado si nadie hacia nada. Uno de los borrachos, el que estaba a su espalda, logró soltar el cierre del vestido haciendo que este se deslizara un poco cuando la puerta de la sala se estaba abriendo.

Disculpen por llegar tarde, salieron algunos inconvenientes en la oficina y … - un joven peliblanco apareció por la puerta quedando estupefacto por la escena, al igual que Vincent y los dos borrachos. Él aprovechó eso y se agarró el pecho haciendo un sonido como si se hubiera soltado por completo y salió corriendo de ahí. Era la mejor forma de salir de ahí sin meterse en problemas y "no arruinar la reputación del local". El chico al ver que la "joven" se había ido en ese estado, decidió seguirla para pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de sus dos compañeros.

Shima y Mei se dieron cuenta porque vieron todo desde las cámaras, era su oportunidad de oro. No le abrieron la puerta a Vincent y dejaron que el joven lo alcanzara.

"!Oigan! ¡Abran desgraciadas! ¡No quiero hablar con este tipo!" – pensaba mientras tocaba molesto y desesperado la puerta.

"¡Es la última persona con la que quiero hablar vestido así!" - sintió pasos que se detuvieron detrás de él, volteó lentamente para encontrarse con el último rostro que quería ver en ese lugar.

Me haré responsable de los actos de mis empleados – habló el joven. Para su desgracia sabía de quien se trataba. Xerxes Break estaba frente a él, tratando de ayudarlo cuando no quería su ayuda, ahora no…

* * *

**Un fic raro como siempre, aunque por alguna razón me gusta como quedó XD**

**Death God Raven ~ :3**


	2. ¿Hablas en serio?

**CLUB CINDERELLA**

**CAPITULO 02: ¿HABLAS EN SERIO?**

* * *

**ANTES**

"¡Abran desgraciadas! ¡No quiero hablar con este tipo!" – pensaba mientras tocaba molesto y desesperado la puerta.

"¡Es la última persona con la que quiero hablar vestido así!" - sintió pasos que se detuvieron detrás de él, volteó lentamente para encontrarse con el último rostro que quería ver en ese lugar.

Me haré responsable de los actos de mis empleados – habló el joven. Para su desgracia sabía de quien se trataba. Xerxes Break estaba frente a él, tratando de ayudarlo cuando no quería su ayuda, ahora no…

* * *

**AHORA**

Si alguien le hubiera profetizado que todo eso iba a suceder con tan solo aparecer delante de ese edificio del mal, se hubiera quedado bebiendo en su casa y probablemente sería un hikkikomori amargado, pero al menos sin problemas absurdos como los que ahora vivía. Saboreó el jugo de uva que había encontrado en la nevera, a pesar de todo no quería beber licor, el solo pensar en la sensación de resaca que tendría después le quitaba las ganas de inmediato.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" - Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, en la búsqueda inútil de una respuesta, la cual era muy obvia en su situación, pero no quería seguirla por nada del mundo. El suicidio parecía buena opción de nuevo, solo tenía que tirarse a la tina llena de agua con algún electrodoméstico y todo acabaría en segundos, ese parecía un plan perfecto.

Su vista se posó en el sobre a medio abrir que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, dos mil dólares resaltaban en ellos, era la primera vez que había tanto dinero en su poder, ni siquiera cuando compró el agujero en la pared que llamaba departamento. Los tomó de su lugar y se dedicó a mirarlos.

"De dónde vino esto, habrá más para ti si cooperas con nosotras" – las palabras de Mei hicieron eco en su mente, era increíble la propuesta que había recibido de ambas hermanas la noche anterior, pero más sorprendente que fuera justo a él.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**NOCHE ANTERIOR**

* * *

Me haré responsable de los actos de mis empleados, pero no quiero que esto cause inconvenientes para ambos – dijo Break bastante apenado por la mala conducta de sus empleados. Esa noche habían coincidido ahí para discutir sobre la situación de la empresa, recibiría información valiosa y por eso habían escogido ese sitio de mala muerte en donde nadie los reconocería.

Vincent sonrió hastiado, había olvidado que Break era alguien que no soportaba los inconvenientes que pudieran afectar sus importantes "intereses", comenzaba a irritarle su actitud de buena persona que no quiere problemas y que todo sea como él quiere. Al menos esa vez no sería así, no si él podía evitarlo.

¿Inconvenientes? ¡Usted vio lo que esos dos estaban a punto de hacerme! ¿Se le olvida que estaba a medio vestir? ¡Esto es más que un inconveniente, puedo acusarlos con pruebas de violación y a ti por encubrimiento! – Vincent hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de controlarse y no dejar salir su verdadero tono de voz, tenía que sonar lo más femenino posible.

¿Señorita, está segura que quiere llevar esto a un tribunal? – Break dijo esto con una mirada siniestra que podía parecerse con facilidad a la de un asesino, Vincent comenzaba a pensar que quizás no era buena idea, pero la rabia y rencor que llevaba encima le volvieron a dar fuerzas.

¡Haga lo que quiera! ¡Yo me encargaré de hundirte usando a los dos bastardos que están contigo! – Vincent dijo sin pensar, todo indicaba que nadie retrocedería a las exigencias del otro, a este paso las cosas se podían poner peor.

* * *

**DENTRO DEL CENTRO DE CÁMARAS DEL CINDERELLA**

Vaya, el novato es bastante intenso – dijo Mei echándose un cabello hacia atrás sin dejar de tapar un ojo, miró a Shima para buscar una segunda opinión pero ella estaba anonadada mirando su laptop.

¿Qué sucede? – Mei le pregunta ya que cada vez se estaba poniendo más pálida.

Ese hombre es… - Shima voltea la laptop para que Mei pueda mirar y le muestra también información adicional.

Ya veo…por eso es que está tan molesto, esto se pone interesante – Mei sonrió – lo utilizaremos, empieza con la primera fase del plan – se preparó para salir mientras ponía un cigarrillo en su boca.

¿No es muy pronto? Es que…no estamos muy seguros si esta información es cierta – dijo Shima dudando un poco de la decisión de su hermana mayor.

¿Acaso ves otra mejor oportunidad que esta? – la pelinegra encendió el cigarrillo y salió al pasillo.

* * *

**DE VUELTA AL PASILLO**

¡Muérete cretino! – grito Vincent ya perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Mujer gritona! – Break estaba en el mismo estado, su compostura de serio se había perdido hace quince minutos, esta mujer le fastidiaba, ¿no podía ser más complaciente y quedarse callada? Solo intentaba que no hubiera problemas innecesarios.

¡Ya fue suficiente…! – Mei por fin hizo aparición en medio de una lluvia de rayos que chocaban entre los dos, parecía que en cualquier momento se fueran a lanzar uno sobre el otro, no era sensible a los malos ambientes pero este le asfixiaba por completo. Ambos se le quedaron mirando con expresión asesina que atemorizaría hasta a un león.

Creo que podemos arreglar esto más cómodamente en la oficina, ya que todos están viendo… - todos los demás clientes veían aterrados la batalla verbal que tenían ambos en el pasillo, no se habían dado cuenta por estar discutiendo.

Me parece bien – dijo Break fastidiado, caminó detrás de Mei que lo guió hasta un sitio más privado, con la mirada le indicó a Vincent que viniera también. Este en un principio se resistió a ir, hasta que Mei hizo una mímica con sus labios, parecía estar diciendo "dos mil dólares". Luego de esto no podía escapar, caminó a regañadientes junto a Break sin cruzar ni una sola mirada.

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA**

Luego de media hora cada uno explicando sus versiones de la historia y las posibles soluciones, Mei ya estaba hastiada, estos dos se odiaban a morir, si Shima no le hubiera contado aquello simplemente no lo creería, pero ahora ese no era el caso, utilizaría hasta la última cosa que estuviera a su alcance para su plan.

He llegado a una conclusión sobre el caso, ya que el Sr. Break se quiere hacer cargo del asunto y ahora que me ha contado sus intenciones al venir aquí… - a Vincent no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo la pelinegra, sabía que sería perjudicial para él.

¿A qué llegaste? – preguntó Vincent sudando frio, podía ver la sonrisa traviesa de esa maldita mujer asomándose en ese rostro sádico que tenía.

Usted puede darnos un patrocinio ideal para que mantengamos nuestras bocas cerradas con este incidente, siempre necesitamos manos amigas que quieran cooperar con nosotros, estaría contenta con ello – dijo ella mientras lo extorsionaba con expresión amable. Break pareció sorprendido con la propuesta, no esperaba que ella fuera tan directa, esto era malo para sus planes, lo que menos quería es que esta reunión se hiciera pública si en tal caso no aceptara la oferta.

¿Y no habrá alguna garantía de su silencio para mí? – dijo Break contestándole la mirada cínica de Mei, ella rezaba porque no hiciera esa pregunta, pero estaba preparada para contrarrestarla. Miró a Vincent y caminó hacia él, posicionándose detrás de él.

Además de brindarte una sala para tus reuniones privadas…te la daré a ella de garantía, si yo fallo a mi palabra podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella – tocó los hombros de Vincent haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. ¿Había escuchado mal? Estaba seguro que habían dicho que él sería la garantía del bastardo infeliz.

No parece mal trato... acepto – dijo Break ya cansado de todo, aceptaba lo que fuera para irse a su departamento a dormir, su reunión había salido mal así que ya le daba lo mismo. Se levantó y tomó su saco, buscó una tarjeta con impaciencia y se la dio a Mei.

Mañana vemos bien los pormenores del trato, hasta entonces… - mientras pasaba por la puerta miró a Vincent con molestia y este le devolvió el mismo tipo de mirada. Hasta que ya se perdió de vista en el largo pasillo.

Shima entró de inmediato algo apurada por la puerta – todo está listo… - la peliverde se dio cuenta del ambiente tenso que protagonizaban ahora Vincent y Mei, estaban por comenzar una fuerte discusión.

¡¿Por qué yo?! Ya cumplí con ustedes hoy, no tengo ninguna razón para ser la garantía en este trato chusco – dijo indignado, lo menos que quería era ser usado como objeto a la ligera, se quitó la máscara y la tiró al basurero con rabia.

¿Por qué tú? Es obvio, eras el amante de tu cliente – Vincent se quedó frio con las palabras de Mei, era imposible que alguien supiera eso, nunca se lo dijo a nadie y dudaba mucho que Break le hubiera contado a alguien.

No seas idiota, ni siquiera lo conozco – estaba por caminar a la puerta cuando Shima lo interceptó con la laptop encendida, ahí estaban las fotos de los dos en ciertos lugares. No sabía dónde esconder la cara por tanta vergüenza, no entendía por qué se habían tomado la molestia de sacar esas fotos, pero sabía que era por algo más.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? – ya se rindió, nada de lo que dijera podría hacerles cambiar de opinión, no quedaba nada más que hacer. Shima puso la laptop en el pupitre y puso unas fotos de personas que no conocía, pero que tenían nombres graciosos.

Queremos que investigues a estos hombres; las redes que manejan, sus familias, empleados, su pasado, presente y futuro si es necesario – empezó Mei sin hacer ninguna pausa, era como si estuviera desesperada – todas las jugarretas sucias que han hecho ellos, queremos pruebas de sus actos y tu eres el único que puede hacerlo – le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

¿Hablas en serio? Eso es imposible para mí, apenas soy un estudiante de segundo año de criminalística, siquiera tengo experiencia y además no es fácil acercarse a esos sujetos – era una locura que pensaran que él podía lograr tal hazaña, estaba fuera de su liga. Sin contar que ya llevaba varias materias arrastrando por faltar tanto a la universidad, esta misión era para alguien capaz de llevar esta carga el solo y no morir en ello.

Eres el único que puedes…tienes un vínculo con ellos, ese que se fue es el hijo de uno de ellos, Kevin Regnard, que lleva como alías: Xerxes Break…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

**El segundo capítulo de esta complicada y loca historia, le espera un camino largo y tortuoso al pobre Vincent ~ *risa sádica(?)***

**Hasta la próxima 83**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	3. Nuevos conocidos parte 1

**CLUB CINDERELLA**

**CAPITULO 03: NUEVOS CONOCIDOS**

**PARTE I**

* * *

**ANTES**

Queremos que investigues a estos hombres; las redes que manejan, sus familias, empleados, su pasado, presente y futuro si es necesario – empezó Mei sin hacer ninguna pausa, era como si estuviera desesperada – todas las jugarretas sucias que han hecho ellos, queremos pruebas de sus actos y tu eres el único que puede hacerlo – le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

¿Hablas en serio? Eso es imposible para mí, apenas soy un estudiante de segundo año de criminalística, siquiera tengo experiencia y además no es fácil acercarse a esos sujetos – era una locura que pensaran que él podía lograr tal hazaña, estaba fuera de su liga. Sin contar que ya llevaba varias materias arrastrando por faltar tanto a la universidad, esta misión era para alguien capaz de llevar esta carga el solo y no morir en ello.

Eres el único que puedes…tienes un vínculo con ellos, ese que se fue es el hijo de uno de ellos, Kevin Regnard, que lleva como alías: Xerxes Break…

* * *

**AHORA**

De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en agente secreto, no era una realidad muy alentadora dada las circunstancias, sus objetivos eran personas de cuidado que si se daban cuenta de su atrevida vigilancia lo podían desaparecer en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Como decía Shima, la forma más fácil de investigarlos sin arriesgar tanto era hacerlo a través de Break, no le gustaba como sonaba pero era lo más seguro hablando de manera profesional. De manera mental era una historia muy diferente, sus ánimos vivirían en el suelo a diario. Por más que pensara una forma de hacerlo siempre regresaba al mismo punto: Break.

En medio de su frustración tiró un dardo que se clavó de inmediato en la foto de Break, justo en la sien, si al menos pudiera hacerlo en la vida real sería muy satisfactorio. No esperaba visitas, así que era probable que fuera alguien que no era bienvenido.

"¿Cobradores? ¡Maldición! "- había dejado pasar el día de pago del departamento a causa del asunto de la investigación, ya debía seis meses de renta y ya tenía una boleta de desalojo. La puerta comenzó a moverse por los golpes que daban varias personas, se pegó a ella para evitar que la abrieran, eran capaces de subastar sus cosas para saldar la cuenta. Tampoco podía abrir la puerta para pagarles porque corría el riesgo de ser estafado por ellos, había escuchado que tenían ciertas conexiones con las pandillas del vecindario. Solo le quedaba hacerse el que no estaba y esperar que se fueran de ahí.

¿Buscan a un sujeto rubio que vive ahí? –la voz de un joven llamó la atención de los rufianes que estaban frente al departamento de Vincent, este último solo escuchó sorprendido con la curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba.

Si, ese mismo, nos dijeron que le diéramos una lección por mala paga – dijo uno de los sujetos con un bate lleno de clavos, las miradas amenazantes tomaron como objetivo al rubio cenizo, él le devolvió la mirada llena de mal humor y con la misma intensidad que ellos le dedicaban. Por un momento el cabecilla creyó sentir una aura asesina proveniente del recién llegados.

Yo venía en el taxi que él tomó, escuché que dijo que iba al aeropuerto que está a las afueras de la ciudad – dijo el muy tranquilo, los hombres indignados y enojados por perder su tiempo ahí corrieron para llegar al recibidor del edificio y llamar otro taxi para perseguir a Vincent. Esperó que se perdieran de su vista para tocar la puerta con suma impaciencia.

Vincent, ya sé que estás ahí – dijo algo molesto desde afuera, el rubio reconoció la voz al instante y abrió la puerta para mirar incrédulo al visitante que dejó pasar. Elliot se sentó en el sillón con mucho cansancio y miró al rubio desde ahí.

¿Otra vez no pagaste la renta de tu departamento? Si tienes algún problema de dinero solo tenias que visitarme – Elliot lo reprendió con dureza, estaba cansado de ver que estuviera siempre en ese tipo de situaciones peligrosas. La última vez había sido golpeado en la cabeza con una botella al tratar de huir de uno de sus perseguidores por no pagar a tiempo sus cuentas.

No gracias, además ella no me quiere allá…no voy a ir a un lugar donde no soy querido – Vincent se sentó en una silla, encarando a Elliot con mirada de fastidio, lo menos que quería escuchar el día de hoy era un regaño por parte del enano consentido.

Ya sabes que ella no cambiará de idea, solo ignórala o dale más tiempo – dijo Elliot viendo algo sorprendido el fajo de dinero que estaba sobre la mesa delante de él, quería evitar pensar que el rubio andaba en negocios turbios.

No me interesa darle tiempo, además no te hagas ideas raras, ese dinero es el adelanto por un trabajo que estoy haciendo – Vincent explicó con desgana, recordar ese asunto no le hacía feliz.

Ese trabajo tuyo se ve sospechoso si te pagan esa cantidad de dinero como adelanto… - Elliot miró el departamento con cuidado, vio cosas que estaban diferentes desde la última vez, más bien cosas que faltaban.

Es algo complicado, tengo que investigar algunos peces gordos, es todo… - Vincent dijo sin entrar en detalles, era la penúltima persona que deseaba que se enterara de la funciones que incluía aquella horrible investigación, lo mejor era cambiar el tema antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas.

Hay menos pinturas… ¿sucedió algo? – señalando la cajeta que tenía como letrero "basura del desperdicio humano llamado Xerxes Break", se maldecía por no haberla tirado el día anterior como había decidido por culpa de la pereza y el sueño.

Nada…solo hacia un letrero para fastidiarlo… - mintió de la forma más descarada, tenía que ocultarlo un poco más de Elliot, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de explicarle a nadie la situación, era molesto y tedioso, más cuando era alguien que odiaba hablar de sus cosas con personas que probablemente no le entenderían en absoluto. Cuando estuviera listo le hablaría del asunto con más calma, no había apuro, de todas formas nadie sabía de la existencia de él con relación a Break.

Ya veo… -sabía que algo pasaba pero no preguntaría más, su primo no parecía querer hablar y tampoco lo obligaría – mi tía quiere que firmes esto en caso de que algo suceda…- Elliot le pasa una carpeta con varias hojas escritas a máquina, Vincent tomó los papeles con desganas y abrió los ojos sorprendido de que contenían.

Entiendo… debo suponer que ahora ella espera que me muera, ¿ya no es suficiente que esté lejos y exiliado de mi propia casa? Si no que ahora tengo que firmar un seguro de vida… - tiró los papeles con ira y desprecio, era el colmo, lo había desterrado de su propia casa a la edad de 15 años solo porque no soportaba verlo a diario. ¿Quién demonios se creía al mandar esto? Ya estaba harto, tomó un bolígrafo y los firmó sin leer, para el caso era conveniente, si moría podía dejar algo beneficioso atrás, eso era todo lo que valía.

Sabes que ella es así, a mi me hizo firmar lo mismo, y ahora también fui tirado de la casa, mi tía descubrió que seguía en contacto contigo y se enojó – dijo Elliot mientras suspiraba – he tomado todo lo de valor para poder sobrevivir por mi cuenta, pero pensé que podría venir contigo un tiempo… - dijo Elliot con cara de molestia.

Ah, entonces no tiene sentido firmar esto –tiró la carpeta a un lado, el rubio miró a su primo – puedes quedarte, pero no hagas preguntas innecesarias ¿bien? – ahora su vida se complicaba más, sería un desafío ocultarle su trabajo, pero aún peor es que no estaría solo con su amargura. Era increíble que su madre hubiera echado de la casa a Elliot también, apenas tiene 16 años, ¿cómo espera que sobreviva él? Con esa poca información, podía suponer que ella esperaba que Elliot se retractara de hablar con él y que volviera como buen borreguito con su pastora, el carácter del enano hacía ese sueño imposible, no era alguien que se dejara mandar así por así.

Está bien, lo intentaré – sacó un sobre – por cierto, esto es mi aporte…ve a pagar antes de que esos sujetos vuelvan, realmente fue aterrador hablar con ellos – dijo Elliot algo espantado al recordarlo.

Vincent hizo una sonrisa débil y tomó su chaqueta – no te preocupes, yo pagaré mis cuentas – dijo saliendo con el adelanto que le había dado Shima, si pagaba lo que debía se quedaba sin nada pero era mejor que conseguir una paliza gratis, ya pensaría después que haría.

* * *

**CLUB CINDERELLA**

**7:00 P.M.**

Vaya, mira lo que nos trajo el ratón – dijo Shima mientras encendía un cigarrillo – no esperaba que regresaras, ¿te caíste de la cama o algo así? – la pelinegra comenzó con su habitual actitud burlona.

Cállate, no estoy aquí porque quiera – se sentó en la silla con mala cara - ¿y bien? ¿qué hay que hacer hoy? – no estaba para discutir con Shima, solo desearía que la noche se pasara para regresar a su casa antes de que su nuevo inquilino tuviera tiempo de descubrir cosas que no debía.

Tu cliente favorito viene con más personas así que debes estar pendiente de él y de lo que habla; para que no tengas problemas para estar en ambas labores haré que otros empleados te asistan – la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a otras dos jóvenes que no se veían muy felices. Uno era un hombre con cabello largo y rojo que cargaba en las manos un abanico con amargura; el otro era un chico más bajo que llevaba el cabello enmarañado y unas enormes gafas que le tapaban los ojos.

Ellos son Rufus Barma y Leo Baskerville, serán tus senpai en esta misión, ellos te cubrirán cuando tengas que sacar información – dijo Shima con suma tranquilidad. Era increíble que hubieran más personas que se prestaran para este trabajo. Pero aun más interesante, parecía que la labor más importante además de vestirse de mujeres y engañar a los clientes borrachos era la de sacarles datos importantes de sus empresas.

¡¿Qué ahora tengo que cuidar a otro mocoso?! Ya suficiente problemas dio este de aquí – señaló a Leo - si quieres cuidar a alguien, hazlo tu misma - contestó Barma con ira.

Barma – senpai, no tengo la culpa que a los clientes les guste hablar demasiadas tonterías cuando están borrachos y menos de que me den ganas de golpearlos – dijo Leo muy indiferente a las quejas de Barma.

Intenten no golpear a nadie esta vez, solo tienen que comportarse o ¿es que acaso quieren perder la oportunidad de llevar a cabo sus planes? – dijo Shima ya un poco hastiada de mucha pelea, los observó muy seria y ambos la miraron con rabia como respuesta.

Bien, pero que solo sea esta vez – dijo Barma terminando la conversación y saliendo por la puerta seguido de Leo que solo daba un rápido vistazo a su nuevo Kouhai. Trabajar con esos dos tipos no iba a ser fácil, a simple vista se veían más problemáticos que el mismo, lo curioso es que el que llamaban Leo se le hacía familiar por alguna razón. ¿Dónde lo habrá visto antes?

* * *

**Comienza el "arco de Conocidos" con este capítulo. ¿qué clase de negocio turbio lleva realmente Shima? ¿Vin podrá con su primera misión? ¿podrá evitar matar a Break al verlo nuevamente? ¿Elliot descubrirá lo que su primo le oculta? Tantas interrogantes…**

* * *

**Death God Raven :c**


End file.
